1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental device with thermal cycle of flame, and particularly to an ornamental device having exhibits in a container with fluid media presenting a dynamic effect by way of flame on a burned combustible heating up the fluid media to generate a thermal cycle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that decorations such as metal pieces in liquid resulting in a dynamic exhibiting effect of tumbling upward and downward by using the thermal cycle has been disclosed for years. For instance, Taiwanese utility model application No. 79203163 entitled xe2x80x9cilluminator with decorating effectxe2x80x9d is a typical example and the prior art is composed of an illumination section and a lighting section. The illumination section is a light penetration resistant base box with a guide ring (lamp socket) therein and a light bulb is located in the guide ring. The guide ring and the light bulb connect with a pole of the power source respectively. The lighting section is disposed astride the base box and is a transparent container (receiver) filling with liquid and receiving a plurality of floats. Once the power is on, the light and heat generated by the light bulb is transmitted toward the bottom of the transparent container. The liquid in the container may undergo circulation after being heated up for a period of time and the floats therein may tumble upward and downward to result in an effect of dynamic exhibition.
Besides, the related suppliers continuously improve the prior art and apply the liquid wax instead of said floats (decoration pieces). When the liquid wax is heated up to a certain extent by the light bulb, the wax has the specific weight thereof reduced and floats in the liquid as pieces. Furthermore, the wax pieces on the liquid level are cooled down and their specific weights become greater based on the temperature difference between the top and the bottom of the container such that the wax pieces then submerge again. Thus, the wax pieces circulate to move downward and upward and an effect of dynamic exhibition can be obtained physically.
It can be found that the light and the heat are generated by the light bulb and power source in the prior art. In fact, there are certain deficiencies for the prior art and they will be described in detail hereinafter:
1) The site to place the prior art of decorative illuminator is restricted, that is, the prior art of decorative illuminator is useless in a place such as outdoors where no power source is available.
2) Because the voltage specification such as 110V or 220V applied is not unified in all nations and there are different types of sockets such as two electrodes, three electrodes, and etc., it is necessary for the decoration illuminator to be made specifically for different electric regulations that results in a greater risk for preparing more spare parts for inventory.
3) Electric products selling in the market have to comply with strict safety codes and buyers of imported goods usually demand the local safety regulations be met such as GS for Germany, UL for United States, and etc. Hence, it makes an increase of cost and a prolonged time of product development. Because the preceding said decoration illuminator uses a light bulb to emit light and heat by way of the electrical power, it is restricted by the safety regulations of certain countries such that the decoration illuminator can only be used indoors unless a special treatment of waterproof is performed.
4) There is a problem related to replacement and repair of parts. The light bulb has a limited durability and it has to be often replaced by the user. But, how to get a light bulb with identical specifications and the inconvenience of disassembling and assembling the transparent container and the base box are bothering the user.
Although electricity has been used instead of fire for illumination, the lead wire, the plug, the socket, the lamp socket, and the light bulb are required. Nevertheless, the fire has its practical application. For instance, candles are used for enhancing romantic air in a night banquet and is the first choice for offering illumination in case the power is off.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental device with a thermal cycle by flame, which is not required to use an electric power source and which can be exhibited outdoors as well as indoors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental device with a thermal cycle by flame, in which the combustible material is replaced easily and enhances the dynamic decoration effect.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental device with a thermal cycle by flame, which offers visional amusement and educational demonstration.